


Damn Fire Drill

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [27]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky as a coach? Hot damn, F/M, Fire, Fluff and Smut, Military Background, Nicknames, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, Shameless Smut, Smut, oral sex F/M receiving, past character injury, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9155485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: After a fire drill goes off, Bucky finally talks to his cute neighbor and ends up doing more than just talking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I wrote this when technically I should’ve been sleeping, but once I started it was hard to stop. So…enjoy some Neighbor AU! :D
> 
> Y/E/C=Your Eye Color

* * *

 

I was finally happy that I got an honorable discharge due to my injury. I had my own place, a great job that wasn’t too far away, and I even had plenty of time to go out and hang with the rest of my squadron, Steve, Sam, and Clint. Life couldn’t have been better.

Being in the army wasn’t actually that bad, it surely had its perks. Not to mention women clearly liked men who were in uniform. But after my Humvee came in contact with an IED, my career pretty much came to a stop. Shrapnel flew everywhere and pretty much blew my arm off, so they had to surgically remove it so I wouldn’t die of blood loss. Next thing I knew I was fitted with a pretty sick looking prosthetic and went through countless physical therapy sessions to make sure I didn’t lose any of my actual strength. Sure I still helped out whenever I could, but I was content where I was right now. Being a high school P.E. teacher and the football coach was actually a blast. No one seemed bothered by my metal prosthetic, in fact, they were intrigued by it and some drooled over it.

Well, everyone except my sexy as fuck neighbor with the cute hip tattoo. Tats was the only one who believed it wasn’t a big deal or even that impressive. I knew right then and there I needed to get to know her.

I was just about to enter my apartment when I saw her. Tats was coming out of the apartment right next to mine. She closed the door and looked at me with the most beautiful Y/E/C I’ve ever seen. Tats looked me up and down intently and I gave her a small wink. She let out a huff and flipped me off as she headed towards the stairs, guessing on her way to work.

I entered my apartment and spent the rest of the night thinking about her and her perfect Y/E/C eyes.

_________

The next morning, I entered the apartment complex after doing a morning football practice. We had a huge game this weekend and had a practice this morning, so it’s been super stressful and busy. But once the game was over with, I’d be able to relax more. I saw the cute neighbor next to the mailboxes. Figuring this was the best chance to stand next to her without looking like a complete creep, I headed over to check my own mail.

I unlock mine, which happened to be right next to hers, which gave me a good opportunity to fully look at her. Tats was wearing black running shorts, blue sports bra and an old Rolling Stones t-shirt with the sleeves cut off.

Her Y/E/C eyes raked over my body. Clearly taking me in as well. I was glad I made the decision to head over to practice in gym shorts and a black muscle shirt since that’s what I preferred to wear during hot days like this. I ran a hand through my hair before grabbing my mail, locking it back into place before turning to smile at her.

“Hey, neighbor,” I said, giving her a small smile.

“Hey,” Tats said back before closing her mailbox.

“Names Bucky,” I said while she sorted through her mail.

“Glad you know your name,” Tats said back, completely ignoring me. She turned and walked away, I just shook my head smiling and followed her up. The walk up to the three flights of stairs was silent. We went to our separate doors, but not before we gave each other another look over.

__________

I groaned out, grumbling as the shrill of the fire alarm went off. I checked the time on my phone as I trudged out of my apartment along with the rest of the floor. It was fucking 5 am, today was game day and I needed to head to the school at 10 am. This day was starting out crappy. The fire alarm just had to go off now.

I didn’t even bother to put on a t-shirt, I just threw on gray sweatpants and a zip-up hoodie, not giving a fuck about shoes.

I scrolled through my phone as I stood outside of the apartment complex among the very pissed off people who lived in the complex. No one deserved to be up this early, not unless you had good reason too. But today was a Saturday. Saturdays were meant to sleep in and do nothing. I could tell someone else was standing beside me, so I looked over to see Tats standing a few feet from me. Her hair a pile on top of her head, black booty shorts, a white tank top and a bitch face to complete the look. Her arms were wrapped around herself to stay warm, I noticed she wasn’t wearing shoes either. Tats glared at me when she noticed me checking her out.

“What the fuck are you lookin’ at?” I smiled and shook my head.

“You apparently. Nice shorts.” I gesture towards her barely covered ass. She just flipped me off and tightened her arms tighter. I saw her shiver and felt bad for her.

“Know what? Fuck it.” I unzip my hoodie and hand it to her. She eyes it for a bit, before taking it and slipping her arms through it. Zipping it all the way up, placing her hands in the pockets.

“Thanks.” Tats said without looking at me.

“No problem, can’t have you freezing out here.” I cross my arms, putting my weight on my left leg, head tilted to the side. “Teenagers.”

“What?” Tats looked over to me, clearly confused. I pointed at the building, watching as the firefighters made their way in and out of the building. “Oh, my guess is some drunk teenagers were bored and thought it would be funny to pull the alarm. Either that or the girl from 308 had a fight with her so called boyfriend again and pulled the alarm to blame him.” Laughter hit my ears, Tats was full on laughing, clutching her sides.

“Oh man, I’m hoping it’s the girl from 308. Man, she really needs to just dump the guy. It’ll be nice to get some peace and quiet for once.” I couldn’t stop looking at her. She was so fucking sexy. A little bit on the shorter side, but her legs were well defined, had perfect wide hips and that ass. Damn, those shorts were just a bonus. We spent the next few minutes just chatting about random things, who we hated the most on the floor, who was going to move out, and who were the loud fuckers from upstairs. Just random shit.

Not much longer, the landlord came up. “Sorry about the inconvenience folks. Nothing to worry about, just a false alarm. Just some drunk high schoolers who thought it would be a fun prank. Please feel free to head back inside.”

“Dammit, that’s a bummer.” Tats groaned at the news. We headed back inside along with everyone else, making the long trek up the stairs. I headed towards my door when a quiet voice stopped me.

“Y/N.”

“What?” I said, turning back to look at Tats.

“Y/N, my names Y/N.” Y/N said. I grinned at Y/N.

“Nice to finally meet you, keep the hoodie. Looks sexier on you anyways.” She smiled softly before we entered our respective apartments. I smiled to myself as I fell onto the bed. How the hell was I supposed to get back to sleep now?

A knock at my door had me out of bed, I opened the door to see Y/N standing there in just her boy shorts and my hoodie. Nothing else. My phone was in her hand.

“I think you dropped this.” Y/N said with a small smirk.

“That the best you got?” I rolled my eyes, leaning on my doorway.

“How ‘bout you show me what you got?” Y/N said with a sly grin. I smirked at Y/N and moved out of the way to let her inside. Once I locked the door behind her, I had her pinned to the door and latched my lips onto hers.

Y/N seemed caught off guard but recovered quickly and kissed back just as eagerly. Tangling her hands in my hair. I pushed Y/N up against the door with my hips and slid my right leg between her thighs. Y/N groaned into the kiss and began to grind her hips against my thigh. She pushed me off.

“Bedroom.” She said breathlessly.

I lifted her up by her thighs, she wrapped them around my hips as I made my way to my bedroom and closed the door behind me. Y/N dropped down to her knees in front of me. Pulling my sweets off in one tug, smirking at me when she saw that I went commando. My cock was hard as a rock, white bead of precome leaking from the tip. Y/N winked at me before plunging her warm mouth on my cock.

I groaned and grabbed onto her hair in my hand. Y/N hollowed her cheeks and swirled her tongue around the tip before going back to take as much of it into her mouth as she could. Using one hand to hold my hip, the other pumping my cock in her fist.

Feeling my release nearing, I lifted her up and pushed her onto the bed, getting on top of her and kissed her fiercely again. Y/N pulled me closer to her and bucked her hips to mine. I left a trail of wet kisses from Y/N’s jaw to her collarbone, unzipping the hoodie as I went. Until I got to the waistband of her shorts, grazing my teeth over the skin there. I palmed her mound as I took one of her perky nipples between my teeth. Y/N moaned and lifted her hips into my hand, desperate for friction.

I looked at Y/N as I tugged down her shorts, smirking at her when I noticed she too went commando. I sucked on the skin where her cute tattoo was inked into her hip, loving the way she tasted. I looked up at her to see her wink at me before she threw the hoodie onto the floor, then taking my flesh fingers into her mouth, sucking on them like her life depended on it. I groaned at the sight, letting her take my fingers from her mouth and slip them into her already soaked pussy. Taking control of the situation, I thrust them in quickly adding another finger, curling them up in a come hither motion as I latched my lips onto her clit. Her breath hitched, pulling my hair wanting more. Kissing the inside of her thigh.

“Impatient aren’t you?”

“Oh fuck, you Mr. Everybody loves my arm. Just hurry up, please.” I smiled at her, giving her one last kitten lick to her clit before sitting on my knees.

“Oh, I plan to.”

I reached into the side drawer and grabbed a condom, ripping open the package with my teeth as Y/N spread her legs wider and rubbed her clit. I rolled the condom on and slapped her hand away, lining myself up and thrust inside her slowly. Y/N moaned out when I bottomed out. I didn’t give her too long to adjust before I started fucking her.

“O-Oh my g-harder.” Y/N said as she clutched onto my shoulders. I kissed her neck before giving her exactly what she wanted. I began to pound harder into Y/N, causing sweet moans to fall from her lips. It didn’t take much longer until she was moaning for a whole completely different reason.

“Holy shit! Fuck, right there, Bucky, right there!” Y/N said. I let out a moan myself at the way she said my name. I gripped her hips harder, not caring if they were going to be leaving finger marks. Y/N moaned out again. “Shit, Bucky.” I grab her legs and place them on my shoulders, pretty much bending her in half. Which made me go even deeper, making it more intense. We both moaned out, Y/N’s head fell back onto the pillow eyes clenched shut, brows furrowed in concentration. Holding her right hip, I lean down and kiss her fiercely, full of passion and lust.

I swallowed her cries when I reached down and rubbed her clit, smiling at her when she bucked into my hand. Feeling her reaching her climax, I picked up the pace and in time with my hand on her clit, I thrust into Y/N faster. Picking up the pace of the torturous rhythm.

Y/N cried out, biting my neck hard as her walls clenched one last time, as she came around me. I groaned out and continued to thrust faster, chasing my own release. I came with a shout when Y/N raked her nails down my chest, sucking a hickey just below my jaw. I slipped out of her with a wince, tying off the plastic before tossing it in the trash and pulled her to my chest, too tired to do anything else. Not even minutes later, we passed out, completely spent.

______________

I woke up to the feel of someone running their fingers across the juncture of my left shoulder and prosthetic. I opened my eyes and was met with a pair of Y/E/C looking right back at me. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

“Mornin’, Tats.” Y/N chuckled, leaning up on her elbow looking down at me.

“Tats? Really? That’s the nickname you chose?”

“Mhm,” I mumbled, pouting from the lack of warmth, she just rolled her eyes and cuddled closer to me. “You’re tattoo’s cute, so it stuck.”

“You’re such a dork, Iron Fist.”

“Hey, at least my nickname is adorable, yours is just cliché,” I said. She smiled once more and nuzzled her face in my neck, wrapping her limbs around me. Linking her fingers into my left hand, running her thumb across the knuckles.

“What happened? If you don’t mind me asking.”

I raise her hand to my lips, kissing her hand softly before laying our linked hands on my chest. “I was on tour when we hit an IED. Never even saw it coming.” I let go of her hand and ran her fingers across the ridges down the length of my ribcage. “Took enough shrapnel that I shouldn’t even be alive right now. The only way to make sure I stayed in the land of the living, was to chop it all off and give me a new one. Good thing I’m friends with someone who loves tech so got this beauty free of charge.” I raised my left arm and rotated it around.

“I’m sorry.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. Got an honorable discharge, now I teach P.E. and coach football at the high school. People don’t mind it, they even call me Metal Man, Brass Knuckles, Hammer Hand, and Iron Man. Those fuckers.” I laugh along with Y/N. “But I prefer Iron Fist, has a better ring to it.” She playfully slapped my chest.

“You knucklehead, just because your metal arm makes you look sexy, doesn’t mean I don’t hate you any less.” I look down at her in mock shock.

“Ow, that hurt, doll. You sure do know how to bring a man down.” She rolls eyes at her new nickname but leans up to kiss my pouting lips either way.

“Easy on the nicknames there, handsome.”

“Uh huh, sure, gorgeous.” I laughed as she groaned against my chest. She rolled out of bed and grabbed my hoodie, zipping it up halfway, grabbing my sweats and putting them on. Rolling the waist line up a few times as I get out of bed and grab a pair of black boxers from the dresser, throwing on a white wife beater.  “Pancakes or waffles?”

“Pancakes, but if they’re frozen, pass. None of that premade shit.” I chuckled and took a hold of her hand, leading her to the kitchen, heading to the cupboards as she sat at the island.

“Heck no, I only eat the good stuff. Fuck the frozen stuff.” I began to whip up the batter, pouring her a fresh cup of coffee once it was ready. I fry up some bacon before plating our breakfast and took a seat across from her. We ate breakfast and enjoyed the comforting silence, not feeling the need to talk.

“You free today?” I ask her as we’re finishing up the last of the dishes. She hands me a plate.

“Yup, don’t need to be in the office until Wednesday. Why need someone to babysit for you?” I frown playfully, bumping my hip with hers.

“No, was wondering if you’d like to come watch the game tonight. Cheer us on.” I dry the last plate and watch as Y/N rubs her chin thoughtfully.

“I’d love to.” I swoop down for a kiss, winding my arms around her waist, but pulled away before it could get too far. I smile down at her, playing with the zipper of the hoodie.

“Where this, you look fucking hot in it. Then how about after the game, we come back to my place and make some cheers of our own?”  Y/N smiled up at me, running her hands through my hair.

“Hmm, I like the sound of that.” She pulls me down to kiss her once more, opening her mouth letting my tongue brush against hers.

“Touchdown,” I murmured against her, we soon broke away laughing.

“You are such a dork, you’re just lucky you’re cute.” I peck her lips once more.

“Hey, I’ll take anything, neighbor.” Y/N stared at me thoughtfully, a small smile making its way onto her face.

“Thank god for the fire drill.”

“You can say that again.” The rest of the morning was great, the evening was great too. Our team slayed the visiting team with 16 to 1. ‘Course after the game, Y/N and I had a blast in every single way. Thank goodness both of us had nowhere to go tomorrow because after all, we did there was no way we were getting out of bed. And I didn’t mind it one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect more yummy goodness this week!
> 
> Happy New Year!!!


End file.
